


About that...

by Alex_Quinn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Quinn/pseuds/Alex_Quinn
Summary: Read to find out





	About that...

(Lexi's POV)

I start the playlist I created just for this moment. For Shawn's birthday, for his concert. Everything was gonna be perfect. 'Avoid The Blame' by Cory Wells starts as I start the 20 minute drive to the arena. I tap my fingers to the beat as I drive as fast as possible (illegally) because I knew when he'd be there. 'She's alright' by Jet Black Alley Cat is just finishing up as I pull into the spot. I actually see Charlie(puth) and I jump out of my car the cigarette inbetween my teeth falling to the ground.  
"CHARLIE" I try to say quietly, and he turns around.  
"Holy shit Alex?!" He screams before pulling me into a hug i haven't felt in months.  
"Yeah I moved here for a bit," i say quietly, pulling away.  
"Yeah? Whats it like? "  
"Oh, it's ok..I'll probably be headed to try L.A. again haha"  
"you're funny!" He laughs, resting his arm on my shoulder. I roll my eyes before shoving him a little.  
"Charlie who's this?" A security guard asks.  
"She's like my sister, give her a pass please" the guard hands me one and i gape before Charlie drags me into the arena and somehow into the stage.  
I steal a mic an a guitar just sitting there an tell him to turn on the shit. He does and I start singing stutter by Mariana trenches. Charlie keeps nodding and smiling an seemingly surprised. Once I've finished I put everything back an sit on the edge of the stage.  
"Always wanted to do that," i laugh and nudge him. He chuckles and we stay like that for a moment before I hear clapping from afar. I turn to see it's Shawn. I blush, and then start singing him Happy birthday. He blushes a little as well and it makes me smile.  
"Thank you " he smiles.  
"Any day Mendes " i smile.  
"whats your name?"  
"Alex, can i just say I'm jelly of your hair?" He bursts out laughing and I smirk, resting my head on Charlie's shoulder.  
"I'm jealous of the jacket!" He says and i smile smugly before thanking him.  
"Do you know Charlie?" He asks, looking interested. [My house by Boy of Fall starts playin in my head] I nod.  
"We've been friends for several years'" Charlie smiles an nudges me off the stage and I start cussing him out before taking off one of his shoes and running away. He's yelling behind me and I start laughing because he's chasing after me with one shoe on! (The Sound by CrazyEightyEight is playing in the background of the arena) I manage to get back to Shawn and I hand him the shoe before sitting in the chair like nothing happened.  
"That was funny to watch" Shawn says handing Charlie his shoe back.  
"C'MON MENDES YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" I frown jokingly. We all laugh before someone comes an makes us go to the dressing rooms. I decide to hang with Charlie while we wait.  
"You look great Char" I say quietly, seeing the whole get up.  
"Thank you thank you" he chuckles.  
"Have you ever thought of what it would be like if you were me an i was you?" I ask, tilting my head a little.  
"Sometimes. Mostly at night when I can't sleep. Which reminds me, do you still have insomnia?" He asks.  
"It's gotten worse, " i admit quietly, "i haven't slept in 3 days."  
"Jesus Alex, have you at least tried?" He asks, sounding really concerned.  
"Just about everything," i murmur, "meds, meditation, music, hypnotism, everything. It just isn't working. I started teaching myself how to use a gun since I'm already amazing with a bow."  
"Did you bring it with you today?" He asks, sounds excited.  
"Don't I always have a weapon on me?" I chuckles before pulling a knife out of my boot, "no gun today though."  
"You are crazy," he laughs while studying the knife.  
"Can't let what happened to my parents happen to me," i say before taking the knife back, "I have some throwing knifes in my other boot but I don't wanna take the time to put them all back."


End file.
